prank calling cullen style
by Five by Five gurl
Summary: EMMET THINKING? Calculators,a hyper little vampire and a phone, nothing good can come out of this
1. Chapter 1

Edward I'm bored" Alice complained " Esme and Carlisle banned playing truth or dare after last time, rose crashed all the laptops and Emmet ate the puppy, what am I supposed to do?" she pouted, I was still grimacing from the memory of the last truth or dare game, when I heard Emmet's jeep pull up the driveway .

" HEY guys I've been thinking" Emmet came bounding in the room

"y-you what Emmet" Rosalie asked, unsure if she really heard that

"its jus-"

"EMMET!!!!!!! NO!!!" Edward yelled"

" did Emmet just say he t-thought" Alice asked shocked

" well, Emmet, although I am relieved to know that you do have a brain do you _think_ you could tell us what exactly what you are _thinking?" _jasper said, like he was talking to a four year old

" who's thinking?" Carlisle asked, walking through the door

"Emmet" we all replied

" ummm what exactly was he thinking about" Carlisle asked nervously looking at me

Emmet grinned widely " well, today in class, we had a maths test and I was bored, so I decided to make words with the calculator"

" make words with the calculator Emmett?" Rosalie said looking amused

" yeah, you type the numbers in and then turn the calculator upside down and they make words" " okaaaay" Edward said " what was your point?"

" well I made the word hell and then I thought we should prank call someone"

"Emmet" Rosalie said, holding back laughter " How did you get the idea of prank calling, from the word hell??"

" I…. Don't …..Know" he replied thoughtfully"

" Anyway, how bout we prank call the volturi or something"

I had been frozen through the whole conversation about the fact that Emmet had been thinking but I finally spoke up " Sounds like fun"

The whole room looked at me shocked " but Bella, they'll be furious, when they find out its us" Edward reasoned " but who says they have to find out its us" I said grinning slyly

" THAT'S MY LITTLE SIS" Emmet boomed

" BELLA!!! You don't understand" Rosalie panicked " You weren't born the last time Emmett thought about something, you have no idea how dangerous his ideas are"

" aww don't ruin the fun rose" Emmet pouted

" to be honest, I don't see any harm in it really" Alice chirped

" OKAY the pixie is in lets DO THIS" Emmet laughed

This was going to be interesting..

AN: review if you want the prank callx


	2. Chapter 2

" **ok hear we go" Alice trilled**

"**Who's gunna talk?"**

"**I can't do it Alice, I just can't" Bella worried,**

" **OK OK Bella relax, you'll drive jasper insane?" **

**She picked up the phone and dialled the number**

_**Hello this is Gianna, you have reached the volterra **_

Hello? Is this the pizza hut?

**noo this is the volturi you have the wrong number**

Okiwantabloodpizza ,withchoppedmountainlion on theside

**THIS ISN'T THE PIZZA HUT THIS IS THE VOLTURI! **

Have you ever slept with Marcus

**n-no**

Good don't it isn't nice

**How the HELL would you no?**

**Will you hang up**

Nononononnnononononononono

**GO AWAY**

Put Jane on please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

**OKAY I WIL**

THANX

**Hi this is Jane and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU**

Heyy Jane, sup buddy, how u been, made out with aro lately?

**WHO ARE YOU**

Heyy will you put aro on

**FINE**

**This is aro what do you want**

This is your mum, I want you to go upstairs, put on one of Heidi's mini skirts,

And film yourself singing love story by tayler swift and email it to the coven who go by the name of Cullen.

**o-okay mommy but why?**

JUST DO IT OR I'L COME OVER THERE AND WACK YOU BYE!!!!!!

The Cullen's burst into a fit of laughter so loud that, the Denali coven called them to see what the noise was about

" Emmett, who should we call next" Bella asked

AN: review pllzz xx


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry don't kill me for not uploading another chapter but I need some ideas for the next chapter

My ideas are

1) another prank call ( so give me an idea for who that could be)

2) ( thank you reviewer for this idea) the volturi's revenge ( tell me what you think they might do)

3) should I write a chapter about the disastrous truth or dare game

4) all the ideas

review, tell me

Thanks xxx


End file.
